<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your EX Girlfriend Came To Apologise For Cheating On You by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947197">Your EX Girlfriend Came To Apologise For Cheating On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FSub [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Adults, Anal, Anal creampie, Begging, Deepthroat, Ex Girlfriend, F/M, Forced Painal, Fsub, I Need Punishment, I'll Be Your Bitch, No Lube, Rape Fantasy, Sobbing, cum inside ass, facefuck, gwa, painal, rough, screams, script offer, unexpected turn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your ex girlfriend came to your house to apologise to you for cheating and in general how the things went with you and her. Apparently her boyfriend dumped her.. but she swears it's not the reason she's here. Do you believe her though? She knows she needs punishment.. but maybe she doesn't realize what she is asking for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FSub [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your EX Girlfriend Came To Apologise For Cheating On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.</p><p>Any changes &amp; improvements to the script are welcome.</p><p>All characters in this script are adults.</p><p>This is one of my older scripts, it may not be like my recent ones.</p><p>Be warned: Rape Fantasy, screams and sobbing takes place in this script. If things like that are a trigger for you, please don't read it. And also keep in mind that I, the writer, don't encourage/accept/nor tolerate any of such behavior in real life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] Your ex gf will do anything to come back [Fsub] [DeepThroat] [Blowjob] [Painal] [creampie] [anal rape]</p><p>Oh hey...</p><p>I- I knocked but nobody was opening and.. I still had keys so I just got in and..</p><p>Decided to wait for you to come back...</p><p>No, please let me stay.. let me explain..</p><p>Look, I came here because...</p><p>I came here because... </p><p>Can we just talk for a bit?</p><p>Please listen to me.. I promise I won't take much of your time..</p><p>[waiting for him to calm down and sit down]</p><p>Thank you..</p><p>Look, I feel really bad about this...</p><p>You was so nice to me.. taking care of me.. and I... I cheated on you..</p><p>I just.. I wanted to come here and let you know that I'm really sorry..</p><p>I can't stop thinking about it..</p><p>No.. my current boyfriend doesn't know I'm here..</p><p>He actually.. broke up with me yesterday... but that doesn't matter right now.</p><p>He was a prick anyways.</p><p>I don't even know what I saw in him, I was so stupid..</p><p>Plus he totally sucks in bed, he's nothing like you.</p><p>I miss the fun times we had.. and I..</p><p>I especially miss you..</p><p>[Sigh]</p><p>I truly regret what I did.. I don't know what got into me..</p><p>I just wish you could forgive me.. and maybe.. </p><p>Maybe we could then.. start all over again..</p><p>What do you think?</p><p>Cause I love you, only you.. I can't think about anyone else and..</p><p>Wait, really? You forgive me?</p><p>And.. you want to give me a chance?</p><p>Oh my god baby, thank you thank you thank you!</p><p>I- I don't know what to say I.. </p><p>I love you so much!</p><p>[kiss and hug]</p><p>Lie back baby, I will show you how sorry I really am..</p><p>Oh yea.. I was awful before, but I will be the best girlfriend you ever had from now on..</p><p>I promise you that..</p><p>I will be your dirty little bitch today.. just how you like me..</p><p>I know I deserve punishment for what I did..</p><p>Come on, pull out your cock for me, let me apologise for everything..</p><p>[taking clothes off]</p><p>Mmm.. that's it..</p><p>Oh my, I missed this cock.. </p><p>[sucking hard for abit and some gagging as she's trying to deepthroat]</p><p>[catching breath] </p><p>Mmm.. what, you thought I was going to go easy and prepare for this dick first? </p><p>[Chuckle] no no.. I'm getting straight to the point baby.. I know how much you need it.</p><p>[sucking and gagging again for abit]</p><p>[catching breath]</p><p>[Moan] Oh baby, fuck my face please..</p><p>[facefuck for a little bit]</p><p>[catching breath]</p><p>That's it, grab my head and push it all the way down your cock and keep me there until I can't breathe anymore..</p><p>[taking it all the way down, being held down for abit]</p><p>[she pats on his lap]</p><p>[catching breath again but longer]</p><p>Fuck.. see? I told you I can be a good girl for you..</p><p>[slap]</p><p>Oh yeah, slap my face baby.. I deserve it..</p><p>[two more slaps]</p><p>Mmm.. yes..</p><p>[more sucking, no gagging or deepthroat]</p><p>[Moan] You want to fuck me now?</p><p>Yea? And how do you want me?</p><p>Doggystyle? On the table? Mmm.. it's like you're reading my mind..</p><p>[she's pushed on the table, could add the sound of table moving abit]</p><p>[Moan] Yeah baby, take my pussy doggy style..</p><p>I'm so wet for you already..</p><p>[Moan] Just stick it in..</p><p>Wait, what are you..</p><p>Wait! What the hell are you-</p><p>That's not my pussy, what are you-</p><p>Stop!</p><p>It's not funny! What are you doing!?</p><p>Ah! No! That's my ass.. no! Stop!</p><p>[Painal, could add screams here and there to make it more realistic]</p><p>No! Please stop! It hurts!</p><p>You didn't even use any lube!</p><p>Ah! No! You're gonna break my hole!</p><p>I can't take it any deeper please.. you're hurting me! Stooop!</p><p>[Anal doggystyle continues, screaming &amp; forced moaning here and there + optional table movement or balls slapping sounds]</p><p>[Sob] Please stop.. why are you doing this!?</p><p>W.. what? No! I promise I'm not here because the other guy left!</p><p>I would come here regardless! It's-</p><p>[Pain]</p><p>It's not what you think it is! I promise!</p><p>I meant everything I-</p><p>[Pain]</p><p>I meant everything I said! I really am sorry for what I did.. </p><p>Baby please stop! You know I can't handle your cock in my ass, I've never put anything in it before! </p><p>[Anal doggystyle continues, sobbing and faster breathing for a little bit, occasionally screams from pain]</p><p>Babe stoooooopppp please!</p><p>Enough, I learned my lesson!</p><p>[Sob] Yes, I did..</p><p>Wait wha-</p><p>Are you-</p><p>Are you gonna cum inside of my asshole!?</p><p>No! Stop! it's gonna burn even more if you do i-</p><p>[Scream as he cums inside]</p><p>Ouch ouch..</p><p>[Take deep breaths]</p><p>Okay okay, pull it out, pull it out!</p><p>[Sobbing] I beg you please.. pull it out, I've learned!</p><p>You're going to break me if you keep going!</p><p>[He pull it out of her ass]</p><p>Aaa ouch.. ouch..</p><p>Fuck..</p><p>I guess you really did punish me, didn't you..</p><p>You're fucking crazy, you know it?</p><p>How the hell am I gonna be able to sit or walk after this..</p><p>My ass feels like on it's on fire.. burns like hell..</p><p>[Calming down from the bad experience for a little bit, breathing etc, slowly getting it together]</p><p>Now.. I hope we can start everything over again..</p><p>I promise I won't cheat ever again..</p><p>Even if there's an opportunity, this situation will certainly remind me not to do anything stupid..</p><p>Ouch.. damn it..</p><p>Now that we are good..</p><p>Can you take me to the bed? I don't think I'll be able to walk by myself right now..</p><p>Wait, what? You have a..</p><p>I don't understand.. what are you trying to say right now?</p><p>What do you mean you have a girlfriend? Who?</p><p>What!? But you.. you didn't tell me! </p><p>What are you doing?</p><p>Wait no.. don't kick me out.. what the fuck?</p><p>I thought you said you'd give me a chance!</p><p>Baby! Please!</p><p>What are you-</p><p>No!</p><p>Don't!</p><p>Please!</p><p>We can start again!</p><p>Please, let me stay!</p><p>[Door shut]</p><p>[Aggressive knocking]</p><p>[Audio ends]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>